Baek Soo & Yei Lim Record List
by lavete
Summary: Baek Soo & Yei Lim Record List con Hwang Tae Kyung como invitado especial. ¡One Shot! Secuela de Noche de confesiones y Una vez en la vida.


Las dos personas sentadas en los modernos y elegantes sillones esperaban con expectación que su invitado entrara, mientras que algunos gritos de jóvenes fans resonaban en sus oídos.

Kim Baek Soo, un crítico musical reconocido estaba sentado en un sillón negro vestido con un traje gris que le quedaba muy bien, en sus manos un juego de tarjetas con el resumen del programa.

A su lado Yei Lim, cantante con una trayectoria envidiable, también conocida como la _'La voz de Corea'_ lo acompañaba sentada en un sillón blanco, enfundada en un vestido de un suave tono azulado.

-¡Que nervios!- dijo ella al ver entrar a Hwang Tae Kyung, el cantante, líder y compositor principal de la más popular banda de Corea, ANJell.

El joven inclino su cabeza levemente a forma de saludo hacia sus sunbaes y audiencia.

-Bienvenido, Tae Kyung –

-Gracias por invitarme Sunbae, Noona –respondió este

-¿Cómo no invitarte, después del éxito de tu más reciente álbum como solista?- El sonrió mientras las chicas de su club de fans oficial invitadas al show animaban con moderación.

Baek Soo tomo la palabra.

-Tae Kyung ah, tu carrera ha ido ascendiendo vertiginosamente. Tu talento y dedicación acallaron rápidamente cualquier comparación que te hicieran con tu padre-

-Especialmente en el área del sentido de humor- añadió Yei Lim, todos rieron –perdona, pero moría por decirlo-

-Lo sé, noona. Siempre restriegas eso en cara- Ella hizo una mueca de pena –Pero sé que lo dices con las mejores intenciones…-

-Ahhh…- dijo ella

-… de hacerme sentir mal- Todos rieron.

-¿Quién dice que no tiene sentido del humor?- pregunto Baek Soo. Tomo sus tarjetas con seriedad –Después de las bromas, ¿Cuéntanos, que te hizo pensar en cantar?-

-Siempre fue una de mis pasiones, mi padre acepto mi deseo y me impulso hasta convertirlo en un sueño-

-Ya que los conozco a ambos desde hace tanto tiempo me tomo el derecho de dar fe del apoyo que tu padre siempre te ha dado- comento Yei Lim, el asintió.

-Debutaste con ANJell, una de las bandas más influyentes en el ámbito musical coreano, por no mencionar el asiático –continuo el caballero -Escuche que se tomaran un par de años de descanso ¿Es cierto?-

-Así es, planeamos regresar pronto, no se preocupen. Pero nos dedicaremos a nuestros proyectos personales por un tiempo-

-Todos necesitamos descansos de vez en cuando- Baek Soo se inclino levemente hacia delante

-Especialmente ustedes que han estado trabajando casi sin parar por diez años- comento Yei Lim

-Era el momento adecuado para tomar un descanso, pero aun así, no creo que descansemos mucho. Shin Woo está por sacar su álbum solista, Mi Nam y Jeremy preparan una propuesta en conjunto y sé que aparecerá otro proyecto por allí para alguno-

-¿Y tú? ¿Después de terminar con tus presentaciones tienes otro proyecto?- pregunto ella.

-Para serte honesto noona, no. No tengo otro proyecto. Yo si descansare, probablemente vaya a América a visitar a mi padre-

-Eso está muy bien, siempre es bueno visitar a los parientes. Especialmente gente como nosotros que siempre estamos excesivamente ocupados, tenemos que tomar cada oportunidad que se nos conceda- Baek Soo tenía experiencia en el tema –Pero, para no alargar esto, hablemos de tu 'All Kill' álbum-

-Yo me emocione mucho cuando escuche 'Ways to Love', es un álbum precioso- empezó Yei Lim

-Mas que precioso, tuvo un éxito rotundo tanto de parte de los compradores como de los críticos- continuo Baek Soo - Recuerdo que cuando escuche la canción introductoria "Morning Café" iba en el automóvil camino a la oficina y juro que pude sentir que estaba tomando el desayuno junto a una humeante taza de café-

Hwang Tae Kyung sonrió complacido antes de añadir

-Y ni siquiera tiene letra-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Eres asombroso!- exclamo el anfitrión emocionado.

-Yo escuche "Little Star" en el show de Sang Mi y me fascino era tan, tan… no sé como describirla. Amorosa, tierna, ardiente… ¡no se!. Pero me encanto, me hubiera gustado cantar esa canción-

-Citando a Dong Tae Bum, uno de los más prolíficos compositores de nuestro tiempo "Ways to Love, es un álbum lleno de las emociones humanas más fuertes, representados en las tres formas de expresar amor"- Dijo, Baek Soo desviando la mirada hacia sus tarjetas – Y citándome a mi "Considero que este ha sido una producción exquisita, probablemente el mejor trabajo que hayas hecho hasta ahora"-

-Te lo agradezco –expreso Tae Kyung luego de que las fans dejaran de gritar en apoyo a las palabras del anfitrión

-Una obra maestra-dijo Yei Lim – ¡Ah! Esa cita es mía-

Todos rieron de nuevo.

-Empecemos por el principio, y el principio es "Morning Café"-dijo Baek Soo –Una canción que derrocha calidez, felicidad y paz. Dime, ¿En qué pensabas o cuales eran tus sentimientos cuando la compusiste?-

-Bueno, esta canción demuestra la tranquilidad de un buen inicio en el día. El sentimiento de tranquilidad y paz que nace al ver el desayuno primorosamente colocado en la mesa y que sabes que manos amorosas y hermosas lo han hecho especialmente para deleitarte –Ambos anfitriones asintieron impresionados –El olor a café recién hecho por la mañana que llena tus pulmones y despierta tus sentidos, al mismo tiempo que te prepara para un día lleno de acción, aunque trabajes en una oficina todo el día-

-Cada día me impresionas mas Tae Kyung ah-dijo Yei Lim –Ciertamente esta composición transmite eso, aunque yo siento que transmite algo más. Siento cierta admiración y emoción entre las líneas de la canción. ¿Quizá por la persona que prepara el desayuno?-

-Probablemente- Acepto Tae Kyung

-¿Quién prepara tu desayuno?- El sonrió.

-Nosotros preparamos nuestro desayuno. A veces Mi Nam, Shin Woo o Jeremy. A veces (pocas veces la verdad) yo. A veces también contamos con Go Mi Nyu, la hermana de Mi Nam, cuando llega de visita, ella hace el desayuno-

-¡Ese es otro tema del que quiero hablar!-exclamo Yei Lim –Go Mi Nyu. Se ve como un tema interesante, pero antes nos detendremos en la canción favorita de Oppa. "The Woman I Never Shouldn't Love"-

-¡Gracias, Lim ah!- exclamo Baek Soo emocionado –En realidad, es mi canción favorita-

-The Woman I Never Shouldn't Love, llamo mi atención en sus primeros diez segundos –él volvió a desviar su vista hacia las tarjetas – Citando a Yoon Tae Joon, el crítico "Es una canción intensa y feroz, pero que al mismo expresa una fuerte agonía emocional. Atrevida desde el inicio hasta el final, de tal manera que refresca nuestro oídos"-

-Realmente, es una canción fuerte. Tanto en la letra como en la música –compartió Yei Lim- y a pesar de eso te deja con el corazón atorado en la garganta-

-La canción permite que expreses perfectamente tus fuertes vocales que al mismo tiempo se equilibran con la fuerza bulliciosa del rock- Hwang Tae Kyung se movió en su asiento – Tan solo las primeras dos líneas_**. **_

_**El amor te ha dejado, el amor te ha olvidado.**_

_**Me dejaste por un amor sin sentido**_

- Expresan un profundo dolor, que es seguido por

_**Heriste mi corazón por una relación,**_

_**que solo existía en tu imaginación**_

-Nos demuestra que no va a ser una canción feliz. Pero lo que nos revela todo son las siguientes dos líneas

_**Has clavado mi corazón.**_

_**¿Has pagado tus pecados?**_

-Hay un fuerte resentimiento- Baek Soo se compuso las gafas -Y entonces aparece la parte que mas llamo mi atención –

_**Tienes suerte, ya no soy más un niño lloroso.**_

_**Tienes suerte, ahora soy un hombre orgulloso.**_

_**No creo que pueda jamás perdonarte.**_

-Se ve claramente que no hay redención para esta persona –El anfitrión tomo una posición más familiar -¿Es esta una experiencia personal?-

Hwang Tae Kyun tomo otra posición también, para esconder su incomodidad.

-Podría decirse que sí. La persona que inspiro esta canción dejo una gran marca en mi corazón-

- Por la línea _"tienes suerte, ya no soy más un niño lloroso_", supongo que fue un amor de adolescente-

-Fue la primera mujer a la que alguna vez quise –

-El primer amor es siempre él más intenso- Tae Kyung sonrió sin sentirlo realmente.

_**Te di mi corazón y mis esperanzas,**_

_**Te di todo lo que tenia**_

_**Tú lo rechazaste, cuando debiste aceptarlo.**_

_**Ahora regresas a mí, pidiendo mi perdón**_

_**Pidiendo mi respeto, pidiendo que te ame de nuevo**_

_**No creo que pueda jamás perdonarte**_

-Este coro, en mi opinión es la parte más fuerte de la canción –Baek Soo fijo su mirada en el muchacho – ¿realmente sentiste estas cosas?, ¿sentiste que no podrías perdonar jamás a esta mujer?-

-Ella hizo realmente cosas malas, no solo me hirió a mi si no también lastimo a otras personas a mi alrededor que yo apreciaba mucho- Tae Kyung desvió su mirada a uno de los anillos que adornaban sus manos, intentando poner en palabras sus pensamientos –Llego un momento…-

Él trago saliva y aire, hablar de esto no era un asunto sencillo

-Llego un momento, en que sentía que me ahogaba. No estaba seguro que tan cruel podía llegar ella a ser. Mi corazón dolía tanto que no podía hacer más que llorar y dolió aun mas cuando supe cuánto daño le había hecho a esta persona a quien yo quería. Me sentí tan frustrado cuando me di cuenta que no solo no la había protegido si no que yo mismo le había hecho daño también –

-Debió ser un momento muy difícil –

-Así es, fue el más difícil de mi vida. Pero esta persona herida me hizo ver la realidad, tan cruel como era. Aun recuerdo sus palabras, diciéndome que había sido terriblemente egoísta, que no podía pensar más que solo en mí y en mi dolor– Tae Kyung tomo más aire –Entonces la comprendí. Entendí que ella también solo estaba pensando en su corazón adolorido, que jamás se detuvo a pensar en el mío –

-Fue cuando salió el último verso de la canción ¿No? –

_**Tienes suerte, ya no soy más un hombre orgulloso**_

_**Tienes suerte, ahora soy un hombre que conoce el amor**_

_**Ahora soy un hombre capaz de perdonar.**_

Tae Kyung asintió.

-¿Fuiste capaz de perdonar a esta persona? –

-Aun estamos trabajando en ello –

-Realmente fue un amor fortuito- agrego Yei Lim

-Tristemente lo fue –

-¿Es este amor que has conocido el mismo del que hablas en "Once in a Lifetime"?

HTK sonrió de nuevo, era inevitable que los relacionaran. Así que puso una cara juguetona para empezar a hablar del tema

-¿Qué creen ustedes?-

-¡Oh vamos dínoslo!- grito Yei Lim, Tae Kyung soltó una carcajada pero no dijo nada mas

-Entonces "Once in a Lifetime", una de las pocas canciones que has hecho a dueto y la acompañante no es cualquier persona – dijo Baek Soo

-Go Mi Nyu, hermana gemela de Go Mi Nam uno de tus dongsaengs en la banda –leyó Yei Lim de sus tarjetas –Realmente se parecen mucho, incluso en sus registros vocales. ¿Cuál es tu relación con ella?-

-Es una relación de compañerismo-

-¿Compañerismo? Oh por favor he dicho mejores mentiras…-dijo Yei Lim, que causo que a Baek Soo y al público les cambiara el rostro a sorpresa

-Voy a obviar la ultima parte de lo que Lim ah dijo, pero concuerdo que no es muy creíble eso del "compañerismo"- Tae Kyung sonrió de nuevo sin decir nada –Así que cambiare la pregunta. ¿Por qué escoger a una novata para hacer un dueto?-

-En realidad fue una coincidencia. Yo estaba componiendo la canción y ella estaba de visita. La enviaron a decirme que ya estaba la cena cuando escucho la canción en la parte de _"no recuerdo tu ropa" _jugando le añadió_ "no recuerdo tu peinado"_-

-Allí, comenzó todo. Por último terminamos comiendo cuatro horas más tarde la cena fría- Tae Kyung soltó una suave risa-De no ser por Shin Woo nos hubiéramos quedado sin cena-

-Debió haber sido una lluvia de ideas muy fuerte-

-Duramos todo el fin de semana terminando la canción, por eso le pedí que cantara junto a mí-

-¿Qué dijo ella?-

-… que si…-

-¿Pero como reacciono?-

-Sonrió y me dijo que si-

Yei Lim frunció el ceño

-¿Solamente eso?- Tae Kyung sonrió de nuevo y asintió – ¡Yah! ¡Tae Kyung ah, suéltalo! Ella es tu novia ¿Verdad?-

-No, Go Mi Nyu no es mi novia- estuvo tentado a decir: "de hecho es algo más que eso", pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

-Y ese video… para mí que si son novios-

-Con ese video descubrimos lo buenos actores que somos- jugueteo HTK –así que si algún productor desea contratarnos, estamos listos-

-Ya que Tae Kyung ah no nos va a decir la verdad mejor vamos a dejarlo ahí-

Toda la audiencia soltó una carcajada

-De hecho, YL no esta tan mal. Porque ya casi llegamos al final de tu mini álbum, ya que las últimas dos canciones son instrumentales de "The Woman I Shouldn't Love" y de "Little Star", canción de la que hablaremos ahora-

-A pesar de que esta canción debuto en Confessions Night bajo la premisa de ser incluida en el último álbum de ANJell, en realidad fue incluida en tu álbum ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de idea a último minuto?-

-Bueno, en si la canción es muy personal, y tanto la producción como yo consideramos mejor que fuese lanzada la canción en un álbum en solitario-

-Segundo punto- interrumpió Yei Lim -¿Quién es Byul?-

La audiencia rio de nuevo

-Hoy vienes dispuesta a saber todos los secretos amorosos de HTK, ¿verdad?-

-Son los celos, los celos- respondió campantemente ella. La audiencia y el mismo Tae Kyung rieron de nuevo- Entonces, ¿Quién es ella? Quién diría que eres todo un rompecorazones-

-Es una personita especial para mí-

-¿Pero quién es? ¿Por qué es tan especial?-

-Eso no puedo decirlo-

-¡Yah, Hwang Tae Kyung!-

-Yei Lim, no quisiera regañarte, pero… podemos volver a la música por favor- pidió Baek Soo –La canción es prácticamente una canción de cuna y aunque no lo parece en un principio luego de escuchar su versión instrumental estoy más convencido de eso y añadido que es para una "_personita_" especial, tengo la idea… ¿Es para una bebe?-

Hwang Tae Kyung sonrió, sin saber realmente que hacer. Vio a Baek Soo y asintió levemente

-Sí lo es-

-¡¿Un bebe?- grito Yei Lim un poco escandalizada

-Vamos mejor a dejarlo ahí rio Baek Soo, solo tengo que añadir que es una hermosa canción-

-Gracias – Tae Kyung pensó por un momento antes de agregar - Los padres de Byul sienten tal amor por ella que el ver esto me impulso expresar esas emociones que veía-

Baek Soo lo veía con sospecha pero prefirió no presionar.

-Entonces, porque no nos deleitas con nuestra canción favorita-

-Habla por ti mismo- dijo molesta Yei Lim.

HTK se levanto dirigiéndose a la tarima lista para él, donde hizo rockear a las personas con el ritmo de "The Woman I Shouldn't Love".

Tae Kyung regreso a su puesto luego de terminar su canción, para despedirse de la audiencia y sus anfitriones

-No olviden que la otra semana tendremos en nuestro Record List al dúo del momento MKiss ¡Nos vemos hasta la próxima!- Exclamo a modo de despedida

-¡Hasta pronto!- añadió Yei Lim ondeando su mano

~o~

-Si, ya voy para alla. No te preocupes- Su dedo índice dibujaba figuras invisible en la madera del tocador del camerino -¿Ya se durmió?-

Un golpe suave hizo que levantara la cabeza

-¡Un momento!- grito hacia la puerta, para regresar su atención a su celular –Vino alguien, voy a colgar. Llego en veinte minutos-

-¡Pase!- grito de nuevo mientras terminaba la conversación que mantenía con su esposa. Del otro lado de la puerta apareció su mayor Kim Baek Soo

-¿Aun estas aquí?-

-Ya me voy. Gracias por invitarme, me divertí- BS sonrió ante la declaración de TK

-Yo también, hiciste un gran trabajo. Pero… - Hwang Tae Kyung vio expectante al compositor –tengo una duda-

-¿Cuál?-

-¿Es Byul tu hija?- Tae Kyung frunció el ceño

-¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?-

-Te vi cantar la canción en ese programa y por la manera que hablas de la bebe, pareciera que es tu hija-

-¿Podemos guardar esto entre nosotros?- Baek Soo lo vio sorprendido, a pesar de tener sospechas realmente esperaba que fuera solamente una confusión

-¿Es cierto? ¡Yah, Tae Kyung! Tú no eres uno de esos chicos-

-¿Qué clase de chico?- pregunto molesto –Solo porque mi esposa y yo queremos algo de privacidad no tienes porque desaprobarme-

-¿Esposa?- Los ojos de Baek Soo se hicieron más grandes -Entonces Yei Lim estaba equivocada con su teoría sobre la gemela de tu compañero-

Una sonrisa ladeada apareció en el rostro de Hwang Tae Kyung

-No, de hecho no. Go Mi Nyu es mi esposa-

-Wow, Tae Kyung ah. Tu si te lanzas con todo ¿no?-

-Por supuesto, Sunbae. Solo así puedo ganar-

-Felicidades entonces-

-Gracias, me tengo que ir, me esperan en casa-

-Por supuesto. ¡Ah Tae Kyung!- exclamo tomándolo del brazo –Salgamos juntos y ¿Ya escuchaste a MKiss ? ¿Qué te parecieron?-

-Solo escuche su primer single, pero suenan bien-

Ambos artistas salieron del camerino y sus voces se perdieron en el pasillo.

~o~

**Hola! Espero les haya agradado... al menos yo me rei mientras lo escribia XD **

**Este es el tercer one shot de Y'rB que subo y con eso doy por finalizada la inesperada serie que cree **

**Dado que es de noche en este momento**

**Sueñen con los ANJells!**


End file.
